Legs
by Sednareinedeseaux
Summary: Aucun d'eux n'aime ce que l'autre est : ce qui les relie est fin comme du papier, et tout aussi fragile. Iemitsu, Tsuna, et ce qui les déchire. Mini-OS. Spoilers.


Oui, je n'écris que des trucs inutiles en ce moment. Pas grave. Au moins j'écris, ce qui est, en soi, un progrès considérable :P

J'ai commencé cette chose sans véritable but la semaine dernière. Il faut croire que j'ai eu une sorte de prémonition, vu la teneur du chapitre 368. J'ai rarement ressenti autant de haine pour un personnage. Alors voilà ma vengeance personnelle.

Disclaimer : Tout à Amano, rien à moi.

Pairings : Iemitsu77, 0027 sous-entendu.

Warnings : On peut considérer cette chose comme un character bashing. Heavy spoilers pour l'Arc de la Succession et la Rainbow Battle. Prise de liberté totale avec les liens entres les personnages et OOC prépondérant. Vague description d'hémoglobine. Vague description d'amour. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Legs<strong>

Iemitsu ne se souvient pas de la création de Tsunayoshi. Il n'y a dans sa mémoire que deux passages d'aéroports, et entre eux le flou tanguant de l'alcool. Abrutissant. Nauséeux. Le masque qu'il porte en présence de la femme qu'il aime, parce qu'il l'aime, et parce qu'il sait que s'il lui fait l'amour alors qu'il est encore sobre, il sentira dans sa nuque le regard trop aimable de Timoteo qui lui réclame un héritier.

Il se rappelle du corps de Nana dans la pénombre et peut presque sentir sur sa langue la subtile aigreur de sa peau, luisante et vive sous ses mains pressées. Il sait que s'il ferme les yeux, il peut en redessiner le moindre arc, la moindre ligne, la moindre ridule. L'odeur de son cou et la tonalité de son souffle, lorsqu'elle dort, lorsqu'elle marche, lorsqu'elle aime. Il le sait car chaque feuille égarée entre ses doigts se couvre invariablement de ses épaules et de son sourire, croqués dans un instant et détruits dans l'autre, car il ne peut laisser aucune trace.

Mais de cette fois-là, de cette œuvre-là, il n'a aucun souvenir. Juste le blanc. Le saké tiède qui lui a mangé l'estomac. La brûlure de l'hiver sur les cerisiers à vif. Une visite à Tsuyoshi et sa femme déjà enceinte — il ne savait pas que Ayane mourrait assassinée six mois après la naissance du petit Takeshi, ni que Tsuyoshi massacrerait jusqu'au dernier les yakuza responsables, pour ensuite promettre de ne plus jamais utiliser le tranchant de sa lame. Les sons et couleurs brouillés dans son crâne douloureux.

Il se souvient d'avoir couché avec la ravissante serveuse qui a donné naissance à Basilicum. Il ne connaît pas son nom, ne se souvient pas de son visage, mais croit se rappeler qu'elle était ronde et attirante et qu'il l'avait désirée comme il en avait désiré d'autres. Pendant un instant. Jamais plus d'un instant. Un instant suffit pour aimer une femme et créer une vie.

Iemitsu a toujours craint les choses nées des instant perdus, celles qu'on ne peut oublier dans l'alcool ou tuer dans le travail.

Il ne sait pas être père. Il ne sait pas durer. Il repense à Ietsuna Sawada et à son poing énorme brisant ses doigts délicats autour de la crosse d'un pistolet, tuant ses rêves de dessinateur en même temps que son premier homme. Il tient bébé Tsunayoshi dans ses bras et se demande si, dans dix ou vingt ans, lui aussi brisera les doigts et les rêves de son fils. Ils seraient des brindilles, des allumettes, dans sa poigne calleuse. Fragiles comme les feuilles desséchées d'automne qui gercent sur les trottoirs vides. Il est onze heures du soir dans l'hôpital silencieux ; il se sent prisonnier entre les yeux émus de sa femme, _sa femme_, et les prunelles encore bleuies du nourrisson qui est son fils.

Iemitsu part au bout de deux jours et revient au début du mois d'août, deux semaines après qu'une serveuse anonyme aux courbes désormais usées a déposé dans ses bras un tas de chiffons entourant un enfant à peine vivant. Elle crie, injurie, blasphème, dans un italien précipité sur lequel sa voix se heurte. Iemitsu regarde l'enfant blond, le fruit de l'instant perdu, ses poings minuscules qui serrent le draps sale, la force et la quiétude accrochées à ses traits fins. Il reconnaît le menton des Sawada — celui de Ietsuna et de grand-père Ieyoshi — et lève à peine les yeux quand l'inconnue s'en va dans un dernier hurlement hystérique.

Il garde Basil parce qu'il se sent lié à lui par une vraie responsabilité. C'est _son_ instant perdu. C'est sa conséquence. Ce n'est pas une machination de Timoteo pour évincer un jour Xanxus. C'est un dégât collatéral incontrôlable, et cette absence de contrôle l'attire autant que les réserves de saké de Namimori face au sourire de Nana.

Ce n'est pas la descendance de la femme qu'il aime mais qu'il ne sait pas aimer. Il se dit que puisque l'enfant né de l'ivresse peut garder une mère, alors l'enfant né du désir peut avoir son père. Même sans le savoir.

À Tsuna, Iemitsu offre une visite tous les ans, un cadeau lorsqu'il y pense, un sourire synthétique et son masque bourru de bon à rien. Juste le temps de voir que le lardon grandit bien, couvé par sa mère, timide et gâté — absolument pathétique. À Basil il procure l'entraînement des meilleurs soldats, la force d'esprit et l'ingéniosité qui lui permettront de survivre. Il est acide, sévère, exigent ; Basil va au-delà de ses attentes, au-delà des attentes de tous, et il est _fier_. Absolument, désespérément fier. Basil est son fils plus que Tsuna ne le sera jamais. Il ressent une joie féroce d'offrir à Timoteo l'enfant faiblard et de garder pour lui le fils talentueux. Il sait que le Neuvième se doute de quelque chose, qu'il a sans doute déjà envoyé Reborn rendre visite à la serveuse anonyme pour s'assurer qu'elle reste muette comme une tombe, mais il sait également que son boss ne peut _rien faire_. Tsuna possède la Flamme du Ciel. Basil celle de la Pluie. C'est un échec et mat.

Il aperçoit Tsuna lors de ses douze ans, quelques mois avant que Reborn soit envoyé l'entraîner. Pour une fois, avant de se saouler, il prend le temps d'observer le gamin — il ne l'appelle plus son fils depuis des années, son fils est Basil, son fils est le presque-homme qu'il a élevé à la sueur de ses bras et aimé férocement —, de voir son corps maigre agité de nervosité et de ressentiment, ses yeux fuyants et le mal-être qui habite chacun de ses traits. Les traits de Nana. Ceux qu'il dessine dans les instants perdus où il n'est pas la tête du CEDEF, le second boss de la Famille, ceux où il est juste Iemitsu et ses crayons et ses rêves, des instants de doigts rafistolés et d'amour inconditionnel.

Il se sent incapable d'aimer sa progéniture. Il ne ressent aucune relation, pas une once d'affection. Juste la crainte du temps et l'amertume des échecs. Dans les échos feutrés de cette maison qui n'est plus la sienne, dans ce salon arrosé des ombres mouvantes des arbres à demi-nus, où l'odeur est un mélange particulier de thé vert et de cannelle… l'enfant qui lui fait face est juste cela, un enfant, comme le fils d'un inconnu, celui du masque ahuri qu'il porte en ces lieux. Leur héritage est la seule chose qui les relie encore.

La peau de Nana est capiteuse cette nuit-là, étouffante dans le silence dissonant de leur amour raté. Son souffle est devenu atonal — Iemitsu oublie l'espace d'une seconde le tracé de son buste. Sa famille se meurt dans l'indolent automne japonais.

xxx

Tsuna oublie soigneusement sa réaction instinctive d'espoir lorsqu'il rencontre Basil pour la première fois. Ce n'est pas difficile : l'univers a explosé dans les hurlements et la panique, l'odeur du sang est lourde et collante sur le corps écorché du garçon inconnu.

Le garçon inconnu qui porte le menton de son père.

C'est facile, car Tsuna sait comment vivre dans l'ombre. Sait entretenir les images subtilement. Sait encore, parfois, dessiner sur des coins de cours incompris des rêves avortés de famille et de bonheur. Les idiots de son collège n'ont pas su détruire cet espoir en lui.

Mais de toutes les brimades imaginables, de toutes les tortures de Reborn, de tous ses souvenirs doux-amers de vie familiale amputée, rien ne se mesure à la douleur qu'il ressent en découvrant son frère.

Tsuna aurait pu pardonner l'adultère à Iemitsu si celui-ci l'avait admise ; s'il était revenu avec eux, avec Basil, avec un frère et avec de l'amour. Tsuna apprécie Basil. Il apprécie son courage, sa loyauté, sa force et la confiance calme qu'il a en lui-même. Il trouve sa façon de parler attendrissante, malgré l'agacement vague qu'elle provoque en lui au bout de longues heures de _Sawada-dono. _Il a envie de lui dire de se taire, de ne pas l'appeler comme ça. Il a envie de lui dire que lui aussi s'appelle Sawada, qu'ils n'ont pas besoin de se traiter en étrangers. Il l'aurait dit s'il n'avait pas été aussi évident que Basil ne sait rien. Et Tsuna ne se sent pas la force d'infliger à un garçon relativement innocent le poids des nombreuses erreurs d'Iemitsu Sawada.

Basil est tout ce que Tsuna n'est pas, et Tsuna n'arrive plus à s'en aigrir tant sa souffrance l'anesthésie. Il est faible. Il le sait. Depuis des années, des années sans père, des années seul, des années cachées entre les bennes à ordures de l'école à couvrir ses bleus et sa honte.

Iemitsu ne s'en rend peut-être pas compte, mais il n'y a plus d'amour dans ses yeux lorsqu'ils se posent sur Nana. Elle fait comme si de rien n'était, souriante et distraite, et la poitrine de Tsuna se contracte lorsqu'il voit ses mains délicates frémir mollement. Nana aussi a appris à oublier la douleur, le creux commun qu'ils ont au fond du cœur en l'absence de cet homme stupide et les élancements souffreteux qui leur écrasent parfois le souffle. Depuis que Reborn est arrivé, Tsuna se demande si la folie familiale remonte au temps de Primo lui-même, et si c'est pour cela qu'il s'est retiré au Japon.

Il faut attendre Enma pour le tirer du voile invisible qui le sépare du monde ; pour qu'il montre à quelqu'un les esquisses brouillées de ses rêves d'enfant tardif, le vide en forme d'amour qui lui broie la poitrine et la rancœur qui y sommeille, enracinée profondément dans la conscience de sa propre vanité.

Tsuna refuse de frapper lorsque l'occasion se présente, lorsqu'Iemitsu tente une pathétique démonstration de compassion et de repentance. Son visage anguleux s'ajoute aux portraits des hommes qu'il a affrontés, un de plus à se moquer de lui et à le sous-estimer. Il pense à sa mère et retient son poing, et finit assommé à son tour, et quelque chose de froid et mort s'installe dans son estomac révulsé. Le cadavre d'un fils.

Quand Byakuran prend le coup à sa place et qu'il comprend qu'il était visé — le temps s'arrête. Il flotte, immobile, pendant un instant volé où Namimori s'étale sous lui comme un tapis en trompe-l'œil. L'air sucé par ses poumons a un goût de cendres et de haine. Le sang de son allié s'est figé en gouttelettes rutilantes où la lumière se fragmente, douce et mortelle comme un linceul serti de rubis…

Tsuna oublie le deuil de l'amour, les espoirs morts-nés de réconciliation. Il ne voit plus en face de lui que le visage inexpressif de l'homme qui a fait pleurer Nana, qui a fait de Basil un fils et de lui un bâtard, et soudain peu importe si Daemon Spade était le meurtrier des Kozato — il se rappelle du visage émacié d'Enma, de la souffrance qui a déformé ses traits, des larmes qui semblent avoir brûlé ses joues, quand bien même elles roulaient sur celles du rouquin. Des traînées de crimes qui entachent sa vie. Qui sait combien sont morts par la main de cet homme ? Qui sait de combien de victimes vient le sang qui la souille ?

Tsuna hurle, et vole, et oublie qui il est — ça n'a plus d'importance. Ça n'a jamais eu d'importance.

Iemitsu Sawada est un ennemi comme un autre entre lui et la victoire. Il fait cela pour Reborn. Il fait cela pour lui-même. Il sait que pour cet étranger, il n'y a plus d'espoir de rédemption.


End file.
